


i dance like i care (i don't)

by imnotacyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Late night snacks, M/M, Mutual Pining, When You Can't Sleep then Eat your fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: Lúcio was an adult, dammit. He was hungry. So what if it was almost 3am.





	

Lúcio looked at the digital clock on his bedside table.  _2:53AM._ Why was he awake at such an ungodly hour.

His stomach grumbled again. Oh, right.

Relutantly, he let go of his big frog plushie, a gift from his friends when he left Brazil, and took off the cover from his dreads. He had been awake for at least 30 mins, but his eyes still blacked out when he sat upright. Talk about sleepy.

He put his flip flops on, shoved his phone and earphones in his pocket, and left his room, his brain still fighting to come with an idea for a late snack. Maybe some Mac 'n' Cheese? If the stuff he saw on the internet was true, it was a divine snack for anytime. Though the idea of eating anything that heavy at that time made his stomach churn. Ok, no Mac 'n' Cheese.

Maybe just a simple peanut butter sandwich? Well, there probably wasn't any peanut butter left. His team mates had an odd love for it. Oh, what wouldn't he do for a simple cheesy bun and a cup of coffee right now... But he didn't want to spend that much time in the kitchen. He needed something quicker to make.

Wait....tapioca! He could make some tapiocas for himself! Quick and easy for his sleepy stomach. Perfect.

He happily went downstairs, putting his earphones on and quickly choosing his cooking playlist.

 

Genji woke up with a slight  _hum_ on his ears. He didn't know what woke him up, no kind of alert was ringing, but he knew it would be borderline impossible to go back to sleep now.

Maybe he could watch TV on the living room. At that time of the night, nothing fun would be on, but it would be best than staying in the dark of his room with only his thoughts as company. Oh, he also could go back to reading his book.

Humming a small song to himself, Genji took the book from his shelf and went downstairs, taking care to not make much noise. Gods knew he couldn't deal with a sleepy Hana.

He stopped at the corridor for the living room, hearing steps in the kitchen. Someone had infiltrated the base? Someone else woke up at that ungodly hour? 

Genji entered the kitchen with silent steps, holding the thick book above his head in case it had to be used as a weapon, and quickly went in...

And almost dropped his book, because there was Lúcio. Dancing. Singing. And cooking. And oh Gods, he was wearing gym shorts.  _Don't go there_ , Genji gritted at his brain,  _don't you dare go there_. 

His brain went there.

Genji scoffed lightly, but Lúcio didn't looked at him. Oh, he was using earphones. And dancing.  _Stop looking there!_

Genji cocked his head to the side. Lúcio's voice was nice. Soft in the right notes, the occasional humming making Genji's chest get weirdly warm (and it sure wasn't his cooling function failing, he was sure of that). He could listen to it all day.

Genji couldn't say when his legs took him there, but suddenly he was just two steps behind Lúcio, now his humming was more clear, and Genji could hear the music coming from his earphones. It was joyful, with a nice melody, echoing words Genji couldn't understand, but still sounded nice. And Lúcio was still shaking his hips.

Lúcio suddenly turned to him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there, Green Ninja" Genji snorted at the nickname, "Want some?"

Lúcio pointed at a plate at the table, that only now Genji noticed was full of a flat mass made of some kind of flavour. The middle was slightly yellow, like melted butter. Genji couldn't deny the smell coming from it was delicious.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Tapioca" Lúcio smiled, sheepishly, "I was hungry. You can eat it as many as you want, I'm making some with cheese".

Genji hummed, clicking the buttons behind his head to take off his face plate. 

"You can roll it," Lúcio said, while putting more tapiocas on another plate "You know, kinda like a burrito".

Genji nodded, and did as he said. He chewed the food slowly, tasting the soft, almost rubbery, texture. It was good, saltier in the middle with the butter, but Genji kinda liked the way it almost melted on his tongue.

Lúcio was looking at him, with the big grin on his face again. Genji smiled back, his cheeks full. Lúcio giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Here, try the cheesy one" Lúcio gave him the plate, and Genji could swear his chest was even warmer, but he still got no alert from his cooling system.

Genj could  _swear_ his face was beaming when he tasted the cheesy one. The cheese pratically  _melted_ on his tongue, together with the rest of the tapioca. He smiled, feeling his cheeks getting warm. 

Lúcio laughed and poked his cheek slightly, getting on his tip toes to press a light kiss on Genji's lips.

"I can make a sweet one, too. Want it?"

Genji shook his head and swallowed the food. He leaned down slightly, putting his hands on each of Lúcio's cheeks.

"I got the sweet one. Right here". 

And pressed his lips to the smiling ones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa my first overwatch fic! and it's gencio coz i can!  
> and i made this extra cheesy, coz i also can  
> i love gencio dude. and tapioca with cheese.  
> tapioca with cheese is a blessing.


End file.
